


Life at St Lee Place -AU

by Mahz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bottom!Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a mess, Clint is based on the comics and he's nice, Fluff, Humor, IronStrange, Multi, Smut, Tony has children, Top!Sam Wilson, avengers living together, crackfic, romanogers - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: St Lee is a place for veterans to call home, but it doesn't mean calm at all, especially when Natasha decides who should date and no one told her to stop her madness.





	1. Bucky Grows On Trees

Bucky grows on trees.

Bucky genuinely liked his place, the flat had huge windows and an industrial vibe, but it was soften by wooden furniture and Booba, his service dog, had a lot of space. His pension wasn’t much but at least the army found him a place. 

St Lee Place was a retirement home for veterans, really. Steven on the 4th and his wife Natasha were his best friends, but he noticed the cute veteran from the 6th since day one. 

He was handsome, kind, enamoured with his parrot, Redwing, and Bucky’s biggest crush since his teenage years. He had proposed to help with the boxes and Bucky had mumble something a bit far from human language, as Natasha decided to translate.

-He said no thanks, he already has us at his mercy.  
-Well i wouldn’t mind. I’m Sam by the way, from the 6th, knock for help.  
-Of course Bucky only made himself heard to say :  
-Of course I’ll knock you up.

Natasha hit him with a newspaper for that. He deserved it, but it forced him to avoid Sam at all costs and it’s been six months now.

So as he raced Booba to the building, he saw Steve make huge signs at him from his window on the 4th. Steve mimicked being hot, and then pointed toward the floor. Hot Down? Hot Bottom ? Hot Floor? He shook his head at Steve, who went back a few seconds after, pointing to a drawing of . . . Sam. 

Bucky tried to hide in the bushes decorating the entry, but he forgot a huge inconvenience. Booba. 

-Booba! Come!! NOW!  
Of course the Malamute sat there and waving his tail and waiting for Bucky to stop his nonsense. Too late, Bucky had to hide somewhere else bc he could already see Sam walking past the door. He quickly climbed to the only tree in the yard, rolling his eyes as his goofy dog went to Sam.

-Hi there Booba, where is your daddy?  
Bucky cursed to himself, why did Sam had to use that word now?  
-I’ll help you find him, you’re brave to be here by yourself.  
No, Sam! Booba was dumb, not brave . . . oh and a traitor.

The dog sat right under the tree, and looked directly at his master, followed by a handsome looking Sam Wilson. He was wearing a clear purple shirt and blue jeans, his sunglasses on his forehead and a soft smile on his lips.

-Hello James, how’s the weather up here ?  
-Hi Sam, good, sunny, warm, you know, summer.  
-I think Booba miss you down there.  
-Does he? I thought he was doing well not helping me.  
Sam frowned a bit, his amused look softening.  
-Help you do what ?

Bucky stood clueless on his branch.  
-Getting down that tree?  
-You’re stuck?  
-Yes you know, the arm.

Yeah right, a spy with as much missions as him was stuck in a tree. But before he could think, Sam was climbing up to him. Oh no, that was going to be awkward. The former pararescue was quick and strong and he was at Bucky’s level in a matter of seconds.

-I’m gonna carry you down, if that’s okay with you?  
-Y-yeah, sure.  
Bucky felt the muscled arms pull him to Sam in a way that his weight rested on his shoulders, as the man climbed down. Bucky smelled Sam’s musky perfume, felt his body under that thin shirt. Just the time to live the dream and it was over, Sam put him down on the ground.

-And you’re safe! Now, what were you doing up that tree?  
Bucky blushed and pet Booba’s huge head before muttering something,  
-Thanks, Sam, but we better get going. Bye.  
The man waved at them as they left,  
-Bye Booba! Bye James!


	2. Beware the Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has a plan

Beware the Widow

When he moved in, Sam quickly made friends in the building, he liked to tchit-tchat, but Natasha was a curious cat and Sam was her prey. 

-Are you still single?  
-Redwing is my only love.  
She rose from the bar stool and walked slowly to the open cage where Redwing was playing with a ball.  
-Good. How do you like your chicken cook ?  
-Fried, why- NATASHA NO !   
She about face him wearing a bittersweet smile.   
-So, you know my friend Bucky?  
-James, yes. . . and?  
-He’s single too.   
-I see what’s coming, thanks but no thanks.  
-She gave him an ice-cold stare.  
-Why?  
-Oh, maybe because i’m grieving my husband?

Natasha rolled her eyes and took his hand.

-Hun, i know you think i’m rushing you into something, but do you realize it’s been ten years? You’re thirty-five, you live above a hot single man living with his fluffy service dog and feeling as sad and depressed as him.

-I’m not depressed, it’s just. . . I grieved, I did, but I still can’t burry my relationship, with Riley. I know it’s gone, but I’m scared to transfer him on someone, especially as adorable as James.

-So you do like him.  
-Stop smirking, I said what I said, I can’t take the risk.  
-I have all the informations I needed.

Sam thought he was hallucinating. She put a hand to her ear and transmitted,  
-Got it Stevie?  
-Everything Nat.  
-Good boy.

She left without giving Sam a second glance.  
-You’re done Wilson !


	3. S.B.G.T.C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha has a plan AND a commando

Bruce Banner was used to weird neighbors meetings. with their lot, but Natasha seemed way too serious and Steve way too focused on his cupcakes for it to be a “casual” weird meeting.  
-What is happening? 

She crossed her arms, a stern, dead serious face on.

-We’re waiting for the Strange and we’ll begin our first SBGTC meeting, which hopefully will be the only one needed.

Thor passed his arm around Bruce’s shoulder as he sat down.  
-What is SBB-Cassie anyway?  
-SBGTC, Odinson. SBGTC. Sam - Bucky Get Together Comando.

-I’m sorry what was that?   
Asked Tony as he sat down on the laundry machine next to Thor.  
-We want 6th and 7th to bang.  
Bruce frowned,   
-But why?   
-BE-CAUSE.  
The scientist sighed, the russian will fight him if he protested and he knew it. Natasha had an idea? It was happening. She had set up three of the four couples living in this building and nothing would stop her.

-Wait, aren’t they already together? interjected Thor.  
-What? No, what makes you think that? asked Steve.  
-The old man and punchy blonde?  
Bruce smiled awkwardly at Carol and Rhodey from the other side of the room.  
-No, sweetheart, that’s 4th.  
-Oh, right! The dog and the parrot.  
Sometimes Banner really wondered how he ended up marrying Thor. 

While everyone spoke nonsense, Natasha had drawn a “ simple” plan to get the lovebirds together.

-Listen S.B.G.T.C, we strike at dawn.  
Maybe she was a bit extreme.  
-Sam goes jogging from 6 to 7 am. Bucky goes to the park with Booba around 8 am. If we manage to break into his flat and change the clock, we might have them meet twice, once when Sam goes for his second round of the district, and then when they both get home. 

-If I can get Booba to eat enough it will give them up to fifteen minutes talk.   
-Good idea, Steve! But we need to be sure Sam will meet and stay to talk to Bucky. Can I count on you for that Rhodey?   
-How?   
-Thank you for your sacrifice, Rhodes.   
-Carol pat her husband’s shoulder.  
-You were great, i’ll never forget you. . .again.  
-I need a man to keep Bucky busy, who will keep me and Barton in touch as we change all of Bucky’s clocks.  
-I can do that ! proposed Tony.  
-Great !  
-Wait!   
Peter raise his hands so high his shoulder might dislocate.  
-Yes baby Spider?   
-What about the Internet clocks?  
The whole room fell silence and his dads looked at him disappointedly.  
-Have you ever seen Barnes, kiddo?

Now that they had Somewhat of a plan, they had to put it in place.   
At 3pm, everyone got in place. Steve invited himself for a drink at Bucky’s, who obviously accepted. Natasha and Clint had tied ropes to Bruce and Thor’s windows to rappel down in Bucky’s flat by the balcony. Tony warmed his voice for a forty minutes talk about a non-existent problem of air-conditioning. And Rhodey already went to ask Sam if they could go jogging together the next morning. 

Natasha and Clint went over the edge of the balcony and she transmitted,

-Everybody get ready, OPS is on.   
Clint and her leaped effortlessly from the balcony and, carefully avoiding Sam’s windows, got to Bucky’s. Natasha gave the signal and Tony ringed at the door. As soon as Bucky opened it, Steve rushed to the balcony and let the spies in. Steve tried not to laugh as he heard Tony ranting at the door. Nat and Clint worked quickly and soundlessly. Steve struggled to find Booba’s food, and told Natasha.

-Operation Booba-Bear is down, I can’t find the dog food !   
The redhead gave Clint a panicked looked as they changed the clock’s time in the bedroom.   
-Give him everything in the fridge.   
-Are you crazy? Bucky will notice that !   
Natasha glanced around the flat and sighed.  
-Steve, Clint’s not wrong, with the havoc in there? I don’t think Barnes would notice anything.   
Steve hesitated, he glanced in the entry, Tony was still talking and apparently Bucky was still listening. 

-I’ve never seen so much heat!   
-We’re in August Stark.  
-You have no idea! Did you believed seventy years ago, it was cold ! like, winter cold !   
-No it wasn’t.  
-Oh, were you there seventy years ago Barnes? 

Steve managed to push Booba to the kitchen and open the fridge without Bucky noticing. He closed the door again.

-‘Tasha! It’s empty !   
The spy went through the bedroom’s door and wheeled herself to the kitchen.

-WHAT?   
Steve showed her the devastated fridge.  
-Shit. Barton, you done ?   
-I think so?   
The blonde man rolled to the kitchen and smiled to Steve.  
-We good Cap’.  
Natasha send the signal to Stark’s watch.

Tony noticed the two beeps, they needed more time.  
-I mean, the landlord sucks right? AC is the basic needs of any human being!   
Bucky raised a brow.  
-I thought you and Strange were the landlords.  
Stark blinked. He was fucking done.  
-Nick Fury is the landlord, we are owners, he’s bullying us in giving him the money. That’s why we live here.  
-Wow, that’s awful !   
-Isn’t it?

Natasha was thinking so quickly Steve and Clint could hear the gears going.   
-We take him.   
-WHAT? asked both men.  
-We don’t have time to search for the food, so we better take Booba with us and feed him at Bruce’s. 

Bruce thought he was on drugs when he saw Clint and Natasha carrying a 75 kg dog in their arms as they climbed back up. As they passed Sam’s windows, Booba waved his tail and barked happily. The spies climbed quicker and pushed the dog on the balcony. 

-What the hell do you think you’re doing?!!  
Natasha looked like she just came back from war, her hair sticking to her forehead.  
-Feed. That.Dog.

-So you know, what I liked about Stephen? I still don’t know, but I liked it. Liked it liked it.   
-Okay. . .and?   
-I think we all deserve a Stephen Strange in our lives.   
-You got one.  
-But do you?   
-You want me to have your husband in my life?   
-Yes. NO. I don’t want you to have my husband.  
-Good, I don’t want him.  
-Good because he’s mi- wait. . . .you don’t want him? What’s wrong with you Barnes?

Three beeps. They were good. 

-I hope you get an MST.   
-What the hell Stark?  
-Bye Bouquet !   
-It’s Bucky! 

Rhodey kissed Carol and went to the 6th to meet Sam. The man looked ready to die, his eyebags deeper than the bottom of the ocean. 

I don’t think I can do it Rhodey. Someone touched the AC and I slept with 12°C in my flat, I’m sick as fuck.  
You might need to run in the sun to feel better ? right?   
Nah, I’m sorry Rhodes, next time maybe? 

Natasha was desperate, as she sip her beer, looking nowhere in particular.  
We underestimated one thing.   
Shit I knew it ! swore Clint.  
PETER.

The boy was a sweetheart, hearing his father talk about AC he decided to “fix it” and as Bucky got cold too, he went to walk Booba himself.

Tony, Keep all your children away.  
Harley’s working with Riri on a project i’m not allowed into and Peter is building a Death Star with Ned and MJ.  
Good, SBGTC, prepare, we strike at dawn.


	4. The Bisexual Barnes and Barton Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one saw that coming, not even Natasha.

It’s been months and if Natasha had ran out of ideas to get Sam and Bucky together it wouldn’t stop her. Since she didn’t stopped bothering Steve with it, ( he was just too nice to say stop and she knew it), she decided to go hang out with Barton. 

As she rang and opened the door with her own key, she groan, stepping in a pile of dirty clothes.   
Fuck kid, you really don’t know the laundry room way do you ?  
But she didn’t met any answer so she continued to pace in the small flat, Clint wasn’t in the living room. Maybe he was still sleeping. Well, he was in for a violent waking up then. As she soundlessly went for the bedroom, she noticed the door was fully opened and. . .She was gonna kill Barton. 

The blonde was snoring spread as a star in the middle of his bed, a sleeping and very naked Bucky Barnes cuddled in his neck.   
-Черт возьми !

Steve sat on the couch, patting a pillow as Natasha paced in circle on the carpet.  
-THEY’RE BANGING STEVEN ! BARTON AND BARNES !  
-Oh you mean, two men who’ve been drinking together every Saturday for the last three months? Because you were so focus on what Bucky did not with, but near Sam, you miss what he did with Barton.  
-You knew?   
-Yes, because I asked him if he was dating anyone. He said he’s dating Clint. 

Natasha sit harshly on the floor.   
-I’m done. Is that was degenerating looks like?   
-Honey no! You’re just too worked out, do you want a hug or a massage?   
-Vodka.   
-Sure, vodka it is baby.

Bucky smirked as he woke up next to Clint.   
-You were right, having a Sex Friend is useful against loneliness.   
-I know? You should see when Bobbie comes! She’s wild.  
-Nah thanks, I’m rarely attracted to women, and I don’t do threesomes.   
-Ah, you’re missing the fun, but as you wish. I’m disappointed though.  
-Why?   
-Because I thought, if i shared, you might.  
Bucky frowned,  
-Share who? My dog?   
-No, share Wilson, of course!   
-Sam?  
-I mean, if you don’t it’s okay.  
-But we’re not. . .a thing.  
-Then you’re fucking blind because the man is eating you up with his heart eyes.


	5. Birdie's Fragile Heart

He never really paid attention to it, it was just a thought. But then It came back, and back again. He liked the messy hair, and how soft it looked, the stormy eyes and three days stubble. Then the thought became persistent, and it grew stronger, Sam knew just too well that feeling. He fell for Riley just like that, hard. 

He looked at Redwing, dancing on the couch.  
\- What even are you- never mind buddy. 

Sam couldn’t think about anything else than James Buchanan Barnes and he wanted to do nothing but love and cuddle him all day. Was Sam a hopeless romantic? Yes. He felt a weight in his stomach for the last month each time he let his thoughts wander to the cute soldier. 

He laid on his couch and groan, he ached for Barnes. 

\- Bucky!   
Sam moaned, of course his stupid parrot would chose to say that !   
\- Bad Red !  
\- Booba.  
Sam frowned, was his parrot broken or something?  
\- What’ d’you said?  
\- Kwak.  
\- Yeah sure. 

The veteran sighed, he was turning crazy.   
\- I wished he was mine, Red. I wish I could tell him just. . . .  
Sam shook his head defeated, 

\- I don’t want to say those words, but I want to make you feel them everyday. I want to cuddle you for hours and feel your breathe soften as you fell asleep to the rhythm of my heart beating for you in my chest. I felt my heart was forever broken but you made me believe there was hope, that one day, you’ll fill that missing piece. James, I love you. Those cursed words i said them, and yes I’m cursed, for you put me under your spell the second those piercing stormy eyes blown my soul away. If ever i deserved your love I hope you will give it to me, because I know I’m yours for good. 

Redwing whistled and Sam laughed,   
\- I’m pathetic Red.

\- STEVEN WAKE UP BITCH I GOT IT !!!! I RECORDED IT ALL !!  
Steven woke up in a jolt,   
\- What’s going on baby?  
\- You told me putting mics was a bad idea ! But I have everything I need!   
\- Not again, hun.  
\- Prepare Stevie-bear, we strike at dawn !


	6. You have One (1)  Vocemail.

Bucky unleashed Booba as he noticed the beeping on the phone base. He pressed the button and his breath stopped. Sam.

\- I don’t want to say those words, but I want to make you feel them everyday. I want to cuddle you for hours and feel your breathe soften as you fell asleep to the rhythm of my heart beating for you in my chest. I felt my heart was forever broken but you made me believe there was hope, that one day, you’ll fill that missing piece. James, I love you. Those cursed words i said them, and yes I’m cursed, for you put me under your spell the second those piercing stormy eyes blown my soul away. If ever i deserved your love I hope you will give it to me, because I know I’m yours for good. 

Bucky let the leash fall on the floor, he struggled not to blush but felt his cheeks reddened anyway.   
\- Fuckthishit.

He left Booba in the flat and ran upstairs, knocking on Sam’s door.   
When the man opened the door Bucky didn’t thought for a second. Sam tasted of coffee and cinnamon, his musky smell, his defined body, Bucky felt in Heaven.  
Sam kissed him back and Bucky moaned when he felt the warmth of their tongue dancing together. The veteran pulled him inside his flat and closed the door. Bucky and him advanced awkwardly to the bedroom and fell onto each other on the bed. 

\- Wilson we’re never leaving this room.

Bucky sighed as he felt Sam fully now, his breath cut shortly.  
\- You good?  
\- Yes, Sam.  
The man kissed the one-armed soldier and slowly moved his hips in rhythm with their breathing. It was so very slow, so soft. It was just so Sam. Sweet and caring, pleasurable, perfect. Sam caressed Bucky’s hip as he pressed harder into him and kissed his chest.The brunette slowly moved along and Sam bit his lips in total awe. He carefully retired and laid on top of him, softly grinding them against each other, bringing soft moans out of Bucky’s throat. Sam grinded himself with more pressure as he felt Bucky’s thighs tightened around his hips, felt his nails scratch his back as he bringed them both to pleasure. 

Bucky kissed a tear on Sam’s cheek.  
\- I-it’s nothing, I just, I’m only realizing what it means. Everything that happened.   
\- Wow, Sam. Really? I had a crush on you, yeah, but even if i didn’t you seduced me right away with those words you said.  
\- Wh-What words?   
\- The voicemail.  
\- Bucky, I don’t have your number.  
\- But then. . . .

They both laughed.  
\- Tasha  
\- Well, I own her one. Because I never felt more alive since I came back from the field.  
\- I owe you for being so cute. And not noticing mics.


End file.
